


Hazy

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Filthy thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minors get out, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Linked Universe, Seriously I'm not dealing with Minors, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, discussion of consent, insinuated sex, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: A bad day ends well for Link after he was hit in the face with a cloud of pollen. Now he's caught in the middle of threeincrediblyattractive males and they know exactly how to help him through it.Not Linked Universe
Relationships: BotW Link/OoT Link, BotW Link/SS Link, BotW Link/TP Link, BotW Link/TP Link/SS Link/OoT Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), SS Link/OoT Link, SS Link/TP Link, TP Link/Oot Link, Wildlight
Series: Filthy one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for a friend who I won't name here for their privacy, but I wanted to post this here for everyone else to enjoy~

First bone to pick with the Goddess: She let him get hit in the face with a cloud of some sort of pollen or gas or  _ something _ that he inhaled and it stuck absolutely  _ everywhere _ to his skin when fighting a group of plant things he’d never seen before. He killed the plant thing that did it but the effects didn’t fade away.

Second bone to pick with the Goddess: He stumbled around blindly before falling face first through a glowing portal. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hit something soft. But he didn’t. No, he plowed face first into the solid dirt tripping over his own feet and struggled back up to them to continue stumbling in every possible direction.

Third bone to pick with the Goddess: He was really,  _ really _ fucking horny. For no discernible reason beyond whatever this dust was sticking to him everywhere. She was laughing at him, he knew this, he could feel it in his bones.

He was hot and his skin felt like there were goosebumps everywhere whenever his clothes shifted along his skin. Now, he was struggling to string his thoughts together enough to find a place that he could just hunker down and take care of his problem. 

It was a struggle to put one foot in front of the other in order to even  _ find _ a safe place to hide. He was ready to crawl his way out of his skin at the rate he was slipping into a haze that was harder and harder to shake away. 

Through hazy eyes he could make out a soft glowing light somewhere ahead of him just a bit to his left. Link shook his head wildly to clear some of his thoughts so that he could reach what he hoped as the glow of a campfire. He wanted someone to help him, he didn’t know exactly in what way he wanted that help, but he needed it. 

Desperately.

He grunted as he staggered into solid stone, sliding against it with a whine as he turned his head towards the direction he fuzzily remembered seeing the light. There was a cave opening a few feet away from where he was practically plastered against the face of the cliff or ridge or whatever. So, Link chose to use the wall as a guide and as carefully as he could, he slid his hands along it, digging his fingers into stone trying to not moan as his clothes dragged across his skin.

His left hand finally hit open air and he fell sideways at the sudden loss of a grip. A cry of dismay slipped free and he twisted on the ground, trying to get back up to his feet in an effort to save some of his dignity. There was a trio of gasps from the occupants as he got to his hands and knees on shaky limbs.

“Oh no… Twilight you don’t think…?”

“I can smell it on him, he got hit with it too, Time.”

“Lovely…get something to cover your arms with Twilight.” 

Link had his head down still, panting as footsteps padded softly across stone to where he was on his hands and knees. He lifted his head up, eyes squinting as he tried to focus on whoever was now kneeling in front of him. Only blue eyes and blonde really registered in his addled mind before he squeezed his eyes shut again and let his head drop again. The feeling of cotton or wool being stuffed in his head was obvious and it was making it all the harder to focus.

“Hey, can you sit on your heels for me? We need to get a good look at you to see how bad you are.” The tone of the speaker was soft, soothing. Clearly trying to help him calm down before he slipped too far or hurt himself somehow.

A shake of his head to clear his mind from the cotton and cobwebs he tried to push himself back. He overbalanced though and a pair of strong arms caught him with a blanket between them as a barrier. Link let his head loll against the shoulder he was supported by and a soft whine broke free from his throat.

“Oh Hylia… We’re going to have to wash him off before we do anything else. It’s  _ caked _ on his skin and clothing.” That was the third voice, softer spoken and to his right. When Link peeled his eyes open to seek out the owner of that voice he was met with blue eyes and dirty blond hair and an expression bordering on worried.

“We will. His clothes too, won’t do him any good to put those back on when they still have the pollen on them.” The chest beneath him rumbled and Link tilted his head further up to try and see what this one looked like. He didn’t see what color his eyes were, but a sandy blond color for the hair was obscuring his vision. 

Link shifted, moving his legs to a more comfortable position, brushing his shin against someone’s knee. He rolled his head back down, trying to focus on the one that had been in front of him. Fabric brushed against his jaw and the shape of a hand under the fabric helped him hold his head upright. 

“Can you understand us?”

His response was delayed, mind wandering to think about how nice that hand would feel elsewhere on his body, much like the arms supporting him. Once the question registered in his mind, he frowned faintly. Tongue thick and words heavy he managed to murmur. “I can, yea… Why?”

“We have a pretty good idea for what happened, but can you tell us what you remember? We’ll be able to gauge how much help you’ll need to get through this,” the one to the side spoke softly, drawing his attention.

“Mmm…” Link closed his eyes and furrowed his brows trying to drag the last clear thing he remembered forward. Obviously they wanted to help him, but his body wasn’t really wanting to stay sitting still, no matter how comfortable he was propped against a strong and broad chest like he was.

Fingers snapping in front of his face had his eyes shoot open to focus on the source. The question was asked again and he took in a breath. “Was in Faron Woods… checking monster signs… fought plant things I’d never seen before… Two of them…”

His mind and words trailed off as a building heat in his core shifted and bubbled up to an uncomfortable itchy feeling along his skin. A low moan slipped free from his lips and Link pulled his face out from the hold on his chin to let his head loll back against the shoulder behind him. Everything was hot now, he knew for a fact that he had too many layers on and it was driving him up the wall now. He needed to get out of them.

“Well, I think that he is worse off than any of us were. Twi, do you think you can carry him to that pond down the hill? Time and I can grab the soap and a few towels.”

“Yea, I can get him down there. Want me to put him straight in the water clothes and all for now?” Link pieced together that the one holding him was Twilight. 

He liked his voice, soothing, deeper, and warmer than the first one. A groan and whine left him as he was shifted around and picked up in a bridal carry. Before he could even reach up to cling to the other's shoulders, the blanket was wrapped up and over his arms, cocooning him in the fabric.

“Sorry, we don’t really want to run the chance of any of the pollen getting on us again. You’ll be out of it soon enough.” Twilight’s voice rumbled above him. 

Link hazily blinked his eyes open to look up in an effort to see what color the other’s eyes were. Like the other two, they were blue, but the shade of them was sharper with a tinge of grey giving them an almost icy tone. 

He could get lost in them.

“Straight in the water, try to get some of the pollen off the fabric so that it’s at the least diluted. We’ll be right behind you both.” Link let his eyes slide shut when Twilight tore his gaze away and he shifted in the strong arms holding him faintly, settling with a softer moan. He let his head roll onto the other’s covered shoulder and he relaxed.

Something in him told him it was safe to trust these three. That they wouldn’t let anything happen to him, that they would take care of him and keep him from slipping too far. 

It was only the chill of water soaking into his clothes to his skin that brought him out of the daze he’d been in. He twisted and struggled to get out of the soaked blanket, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going too far. Blue eyes locked with his again and he swallowed thickly.

“Stay in the water. I promise we’ll get you cleaned up so that you can breathe and we can talk before the pollen  _ really _ sets itself in your system. You’ll feel a bit better for a short time.” 

Link nodded his head numbly, trying to focus on what was said and he shook his head to clear his mind a little better. The water soaking into his skin did seem to be helping and he hazily wondered if he dunked his head under the surface if it would help it more… 

A hand waving in front of his face had him turn his attention up to the face there. Both of the other two males had arrived and he was tugged completely upright with the blanket still wrapped around him. With the bit of coherency that he had now, he looked between all three of the others and squirmed slightly as they watched him in return in silence for a moment.

“We should introduce ourselves.” The one that Link knew was Twilight spoke, drawing his gaze instantly. “We all share the same name, and I’m not going to make a bet that you do too. I go by Twilight.”

“I’m Sky. I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” Sky said with a small smile.

“Time. Strange names right?” the last one asked with a small cheeky smile on his lips.

It took a moment for Link to get his mouth to work, his words not feeling anywhere near as heavy as they had before on his tongue, but still weighed enough that he didn’t like the way he sounded. “I’m Link.”

Sky sighed and looked between Time and Twilight who looked up at the actual sky above them. Time spoke again after a few moments of silence. “All of us seem to be named Link then. I’m going out on a limb and saying you are a hero who has defeated an entity of evil?”

Link furrowed his brow and tilted his head before nodding slowly. “The Calamity…”

“Was there a defining trait in your journey that you’re the hero of?” Sky interjected. “I’m from a land in the sky known as Skyloft, I never knew about the surface until my journey. So, I chose to go by the land I’m from.”

“I saved my Hyrule from a parallel realm known as the Twilight Realm and freed their own people from a madman.” Link looked to Twilight who was still sitting closer to him than the other two.

As for myself,” Time drew his attention next and he gave Link a small smile. “I traveled forwards and back in time a lot.”

Link felt a hitch in his chest, a faint memory tugging at his mind with the familiar sounding themes between their stories and something he vaguely remembered Zelda telling him before he died. He shook his head to clear his mind after a moment and he took a shaky breath as he tried to think of a defining feature of his world, of his own journey.

The whole world was vast and completely untamed. The population of all races was low and nature itself was still reclaiming much, even with people slowly returning. It was all  _ wild _ .

He knew that was the most defining feature and inside his head it rang pleasantly.

“Wild.” It fell from his lips easily, and when the others tilted their heads in curiosity he forced his heavy tongue to work. “My world is full of wilderness and ruins. I go everywhere on a whim, just to enjoy the uncontrolled nature. I think I would be called the Hero of the Wild…”

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Wild. Then we can tell you what needs to be done, also, don’t worry about any reactions you may have,” Sky gestured between the three of them with one hand. “All three of us went through the same thing, just not to the degree you are dealing with.”

The reminder that he had a building arousal brought an embarrassed flush to his ears and cheeks, leaving him squirming in the cocoon of the soaked blanket. Shifting his arms and shoulders inside the blanket he managed to squirm his way partly free of the fabric, his shirt clinging tightly to his skin from the water, it was clear that the other three around him were leery of touching him for the moment because of whatever this stuff was.

“How do I get this stuff off my skin?” Wild murmured, looking up to the others in askance.

“Well, you’ll have to wash  _ very _ thoroughly. Everywhere too. The water helps dilute it a bit, but if you’ve been coated in it for a while before you found us then you may need one of us to make sure it’s all gone.” Time responded as he moved forward, reaching out as he kneeled to help peel off the blanket still wrapped around him now.

“Your clothes are going to need to soak in the water too. All of your stuff actually, it clings to anything it can get on.” Sky put in as he looked through what they had brought with them down to the small pond. “We’ve all got some spare clothing that you can use when we’re done. You might fit better in my things than Time or Twilight’s.”

“Right…” Wild moved away from the blanket and batted lightly at Time’s hands when he moved to help him start stripping out of his clothing. “I can do it…”

“That may be, but this way we can help you faster.” Time said as he flatly met Wild’s eyes. 

“Truly, we just want to help you through this so that you can actually rest.” Twilight mentioned as Wild shuffled in the water out of Time’s reach. “You won’t really sleep until it’s  _ all _ out of your system Wild.”

Wild stopped as he moved to pull his shirt over his head where he was sitting in the water. He looked between the three with some hesitation. Instinctively he knew there was no possible way they would hurt him, but his logical mind was telling him to be wary, that they could be Yiga in disguise trying to get him to drop his guard. 

“We  _ just _ want to help.” It was murmured, just loud enough to carry from where Sky was sitting a bit further back behind the other two, a corked bottle of soap in one hand.

A bubble of warmth settled in his abdomen, swirling aimlessly, but still building the longer he stared between the three. Both small voices grew increasingly louder in his mind, instinct being a bit more aggressive the further the warmth grew and he shivered before he took in a slow breath and released it.

“Fine. I… I’m just used to doing a lot on my own.”

Twilight shifted further into the water, his own pants clinging to his skin, drawing Wild’s warped attention rather quickly. He jerked his eyes away, looking everywhere but down as the clearly older male reached his side. “We’ll get this done fast then. Don’t worry about how your body reacts either.”

“Like we said before,  _ all _ of us have dealt with this before. We know exactly what this will do to you.” 

Wild looked over to Time at the other words and he swallowed before flushing a bit harder as the warmth under his skin rippled. “Okay, I just want to get this stuff off my skin sooner rather than later please?”

“Then let’s get you out of your clothes. All of them.” 

Without any further words, larger hands tugged at Wild’s shirt, lifting it up over his head and pulling his arms with it. The instant his torso was revealed, the air chilled his skin where it was soaked. He squirmed and wriggled to get his head out of the collar and when he finally did, the fabric was dropped back into the water and pushed a short distance away. Both of his arms dropped limply to his sides for a brief second before he brought them both up to hug himself, trying to drive away the chill and shivers. 

“You’ll either need to stand up for your pants or lean against one of us on your knees.” 

Wild hadn’t even known Time had slipped behind him, the taller’s voice against his ear, drawing a harsher shiver at the tone. He audibly swallowed and glanced over his shoulder to the others face as he debated on what to do. It only took a moment before he shifted his legs, no longer tangled in the blanket, moving up to his knees. Twilight was in front of him, watching his face with a faint glint of  _ something _ he couldn’t quite place when he turned his head forward again. Behind him Sky rolled his eyes and stepped into the water as well.

“Don’t tease him, Time.”

“Not teasing when it’s necessary to get him cleaned up.” was the retort, Wild did catch a faint hint of amusement in Time’s voice though. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Twilight’s fingers tugged at the drawstring of his pants, deftly undoing them even as Time’s hands slipped into the waistband of his underclothes that were peeking out from under his pants, ready to push both articles down as soon as Twilight was done. 

He’d done his best to ignore the steadily growing erection that he knew was there, and when the air hit his overly sensitive and freshly bared flesh, a soft moan broke free. Both of his eyes had slid shut and he moved mechanically, hands snapping out to catch himself on Twilight’s upper arms as he swayed while Time worked to get his pants down to his knees where it stubbornly clung to his skin. A tap on his right thigh had him lifting that knee up, the bunching material being pushed down over the joint. The same was repeated on his left when he was balanced properly again. 

Twilight’s hands moved to support Wild as Time tugged the clothing off over his calves and Wild slid slightly with a grunt of discomfort at the force to get them off as well as the soaked boots. “Easy, we aren’t aiming to cause pain you know.” 

“Not intending to, the leather shrunk down on his boots so they are kind of sticking to his skin and being a bit more difficult than it probably should be.” Time made an annoyed noise as he pulled the left one off after struggling with it and did the same with the right after another few sharp tugs.

Both boots were dropped, one after the other into the water with a soft splash, obviously needing to be cleaned as well. Wild’s knees ached a bit from sliding across the ground in the pond’s soil, but it was only an afterthought as he felt those warm hands again on his calves, pulling his pants the rest of the way off. Another much smaller shiver crawled up his spine and he looked away from Twilight’s face, down between them to see if he still had any of that pollen still openly clinging to his skin.

There was a soft glittery and golden sheen to his skin in uneven patches now that he was looking, but his eyes didn’t linger long on the glistening parts of his skin. No, instead his eyes were locked rather quickly upon the sight of his still holding erection. It was heavy, even as he thought about it, it only felt more  _ real _ when he realized there was even pollen there. 

_ How did it even get through his clothes?! _

“We don’t know how it does.” Sky answered, making him realize with an ear burning blush, that he had asked that out loud. “None of us were coated in it like you are, but we all still had a decent bit of it on us under our own clothing and armor. Don’t worry though, we’ve got you.”

Wild looked up through soaked bangs and then nodded. “How long do you think it will affect me?”

There was clearly some hesitation there from Sky and Twilight who both shared a glance as Twilight pulled his hands away to reach out for one of the other jars that Sky had. Time was the one who answered however, his hands coming up to rest lightly on Wild’s waist, helping him stay upright.

“At least a few hours. Probably overnight from the amount on your skin, and what you inhaled too.”

“How much  _ did _ you inhale?”

Wild looked over to Twilight and his brow furrowed faintly as he thought for a moment as Sky uncorked the bottle in his hands. “I… I don’t know actually. I wasn’t  _ trying _ to though.”

“It’s alright, we were just wondering. Just let Sky and us wash you off. None of us will do anything without your permission, promise. Time will just help you stay upright, just in case you start slipping under its hold.” Twilight flashed a smile at him as he traded bottles with Sky and poured a liberal amount onto a wet cloth and lathered it up. 

“I’ve got your hair, just close your eyes and trust us for a little bit.” Sky shifted from standing down to his knees as well, standing just off to Wild and Time’s left. “I’ll need you to dunk your head in the water real fast before we can start.”

Time’s hold on Wild relaxed and he did as asked, taking a breath before leaning forward to put his face into the water, cupping his hands and pulling a few handfuls of water over his head. When he was upright again he shook his hair out of his face before wiping at the few stubborn strands clinging to his cheeks. A guttural noise from behind him had a jolt hit him and he turned his head, seeing that Time was watching him with a spark of interest.

“Don’t start Time. Bath first.” Twilight warned the other who simply huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll just keep my hands where they need to be.”

The smile on Sky’s face promised  _ something _ aimed at Time and his words, spoken in with a purr, sent a thrill up his spine, and the comment wasn’t even  _ directed _ at him. “See to it that you do, you’ll get a reward later if you behave.”

“Mmm… Fine.” Time’s hands returned to where they had been before Wild soaked his hair, remaining firm but careful.

Soapy fabric sliding across his shoulder had Wild looking to see what was happening and he tilted his head as the cloth slid up along the column of his neck. Fingers, deftly skilled slid into his hair in return, the pads of them pressing firmly into his scalp and starting to massage at the strands. Unbidden a moan slipped free from Wild’s lips as the wash cloth scrubbed carefully across his chest, sliding over one nipple and back up to his collarbone, there was only a pair of amused huffs as both of the others continued with their tasks.

Wild fell into a lull with three pairs of hands on his body, one steady and two moving. All three pulled back only once, long enough for him to be guided into the water to rinse off the soap on his torso, back, and hair free. Rather than dunk face forward, Sky had pulled Wild towards himself then onto his back so that he could blink his eyes open and look up at the three and the darkening sky above them. 

“Help Twilight, Time. I’ve got him here.” Wild lazily blinked and focused on what the three of them were doing even as the soapy fabric slid across his hips, carefully avoiding his groin directly. A second one joined it on his right leg, slipping just as carefully between his thighs and down towards his knee then back up towards his hip. 

Sky’s fingers returned to his hair, carefully sliding through the strands, plucking tangles and knots free. The separate sensations sent little pings of various reactions through his nerves, several straight to his groin, and others to his mind. He squirmed as the cloth on his left hip was pulled away long enough for him to be rolled onto his side just long enough to clean off that side of his backside. It was repeated onto his other side and Wild squirmed slightly as the cloth slid between his cheeks, the fabric grazing across his hole and drawing a tremble across his skin.

“I-Can I clean that myself?” Wild managed to force out past his tongue which felt heavy again.

“You can. Twi, let him use yours for a few moments.” Time pulled his cloth away and turned his attention to his legs once more. Twilight snagged hold of Wild’s hand and pressed it into his fingers. 

Biting his lower lip, Wild shifted just enough to be able to clean his groin without having to move too far out of the water. It was a struggle to not whimper as he dragged the material over his length, getting as much of the remaining pollen off of his bared skin as possible. Sliding it further between his thighs and over his balls, he twitched, causing Time to catch hold of his ankle with one hand. 

Everything was sensitive and each touch, his own or one of the others sent little prickles along his skin. He had no doubt that his lower lip would be bruised with how hard he was biting into it. 

Wild tried to keep his touches as firm and methodical as he possibly could, but he didn’t realize how hard it would be. After another swipe of fabric across his rear he yanked his hand back, arm and cloth splashing into the water at his side. He shuddered out a breath and turned onto his back again as he swallowed, willing his body to settle for a little bit longer.

“Wild?” 

He blinked his eyes open to look up at Sky who was watching him with a small frown on his face. Twilight plucked the rag out of his hand and wrung it out after dunking it into the water a few times to clean it off before going back to helping Time finish washing Wild’s skin free. They were nearly done now at least.

“Hmm?”

“We’re just about done. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to crawl out of my skin… I don’t like feeling like this.” Wild murmured softly. “Too much yet not enough.”

“It feels like that doesn’t it.” Time said softly as he let Wild’s leg slip back into the water, Twilight following suit a few moments later. “As clean as we can get you though. Now for the hard part.”

“Sit him up first, give him a chance to be less dizzy when we start back up to the camp.” Sky’s hands slid under his head and shoulders as Twilight moved to help pull Wild upright. 

Wild was glad about that as when he was fully upright, he swayed in place, only Sky’s hands on his shoulders and Twilight’s grip on his arms keeping him from falling over. “Ugh…”

“Easy there.”

“My head’s spinning.”

“I bet. For now just listen, keep your eyes closed we aren’t going anywhere until you’re not dizzy anymore.” The weight against Wild’s back shifted and Sky moved up behind him, sitting directly behind Wild so that Wild could slump back against the other’s chest. 

“Right now we need to know how much you are willing to let us help you with. You’re wound up, aching in places you never thought you would, hypersensitive, and feeling needy. The three of us are more than willing to help you through this but what  _ we  _ need to know is if you want all three of us to help, or just one or two of us.” 

Wild’s ears twitched at Time’s words and he mulled it over in his head, swallowing thickly for a moment. “I can’t sleep this off?”

“Nope, when you wake up it will be the exact same way as you went to sleep, if you even  _ can _ sleep. Hylia knows I tried to do that when I was hit with it.” Twilight said with a sigh. 

Slowly blinking his eyes open he watched the surface of the water ripple with the motion of their breathing and minute shifts. “Doing this by myself wouldn’t work would it?”

“It would take longer, a lot longer than having a partner or two to help,” was the response from Sky. “I was here by myself for almost a day before Time arrived in the same state as me. Bathing here in the pond only delayed matters and by the time both of us were struggling to stay focused we realized we could help one another. It wasn’t as awkward or weird as we thought it would be. More reassuring than either of us knew it would be, it was the same when Twilight joined us a few days after.”

“It sounds like a horrible prank to be honest…” 

“It does, but it’s not sadly. We don’t know if we can even leave, because every time we try to leave the valley we hit a barrier. We can throw things through it, animals can pass it, but we can’t go through it ourselves. For all we know we could be trapped in a limbo space waiting for our next journey or something.”

“Great…” 

“It could always be far worse. There aren’t any monsters in here either. Just us and the wildlife.” Sky’s hand slid up into his hair again, soothing through the strands, helping him settle a little further. “We’ve got a little time before even the water doesn’t help, but we  _ are _ offering to help you through this Wild.”

“It… It’s just a  _ lot _ to wrap my head around. I-” Wild squirmed a bit and sat up properly, pulling away from Sky’s hand so that he could focus and not doze. He missed the faint disappointed look in Sky’s eyes with his back to the other and he shifted his legs in the water so he was comfortable again, eyes looking at the water in front of him. “What you’re asking me to do, it- It’s not something I’ve ever  _ done _ . I’ve fooled around with myself  _ yes, _ but never with anyone else, let alone more than one person. Even if that sounds so much better.”

The last part slipped out of his mouth before he realized he said it and the sudden stillness of the three around him had him blanching and blushing violently. Red bloomed across his cheeks and his ears burned even as the heat crawled it’s way down his neck to patch across his shoulders. Wild  _ refused _ to look up to the others after that admission. 

“You’ve never been with anyone before?” Twilight quietly asked, shifting in the water a little, sending ripples across Wild’s legs.

Wild shook his head, still not looking up. “No, didn’t ever have the time, and I usually don’t stick around in towns long enough to seek anyone out for it.”

“If you let us, we’ll treat you well and make sure it’s worth it. I can’t say it won’t be painless, as there may be a few bites, scratches, and stretching in ways you’ve probably never thought of, but it won’t be done with the intent to harm.” Sky reassured. There was something underlying those words though and Wild lifted his head just enough to look over his shoulder back at the other male.

He couldn’t identify the expression on Sky’s face, but it wasn’t made with anything that would possibly be bad for him. In fact it was more reassuring to see it, the closest he could describe it was warm and wanting, yet restrained to not spook or drive him off. Wild felt more tension drop away and he turned his head back to look at Twilight and Time, both of them watching him with something close to the same expression as Sky was. 

Help was needed, that much was certain. All of his instincts were calm, soothed by the three males around him and  _ something _ was still telling him that they were safe, that  _ nothing _ would happen to him if he were to let them take care of him. Only a small bubble of hesitation was still in his chest, but it was now based around what was about to happen to his  _ clarity _ .

Even though he never sought out people in the towns and stables he passed through, he knew full well that consent was something that you asked for. No meant  _ no _ , and to overstep it would mean punishment or even banishment depending on the severity. If leaving the water meant that he would feel like he did before he was leery of the chance his ability to consent would be  _ gone _ . He bit his lip and swallowed thickly, making his mind up.

“I want you to help me, please… I’m just nervous about not being able to say  _ no _ or  _ stop _ when or if something isn’t right. Feeling hazy and weighted like that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to make clear choices.”

“We’ll watch you. Twilight’s really good at reading body language from what we’ve discovered. He’s been able to tell when either of us are uncomfortable and he’s stopped us before. None of us will hurt you and if you tell us or even start acting outside of what could be considered  _ safe _ , we’ll stop and change what we can do for you.” Time was the one to answer this time. 

It did help reassure Wild a bit further and more of his nerves settled. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes before he opened them again to meet their eyes, turning his head to look back at Sky again. “Alright. I trust all three of you to help me.”

More water sloshed over his lap as Twilight moved further forward, reaching out to cup the side of his face and draw his attention. “Only one last thing. Is there  _ anything _ you don’t want us to do that you can think of right now while you’re clear headed?”

“Don’t humiliate me.” That spilled from his lips as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

“Never. It’s one thing all of us have in common in fact.” Twilight stated, tone firm but steady. 

Time shifted at his side, standing up to let the water practically form his clothing around his skin and Wild  _ struggled _ to keep his eyes from wandering. He snapped his eyes back to Twilight’s face, the blush darkening his skin for a moment. A small smirk was on Twilight’s lips, clearly well aware of what had him turning colors. Water sloshed against Wild’s lower back, signifying Sky standing as well and it was a struggle to not turn and look. As it was, when Twilight pulled his hand away and pushed himself up to his feet, Wild had to force himself to look away, really not wanting to set off whatever pollen remained in his system any further than it already was. 

His skin was feeling tight again and a squeak broke free from his mouth as he was lifted easily into strong arms. Out of the water he felt exposed and he shivered, bringing his legs together and hugging himself as tightly as he could to try and warm up as Twilight started to carry him back up towards the cave they had been in. A glance behind Twilight’s back showed Sky and Time gathering up the blanket and his soaked clothing, wringing them out to the best of their abilities and following after.

The chill of the air around him wasn’t really helping and as the water on his skin dried there was a steadily building heat starting in his gut. A wave of nervous energy built up in his chest and he swallowed thickly, burying his face into Twilight’s shoulder as he tried to stay as calm as possible. Both arms supporting him squeezed him closer, an effort to comfort and ground him that he appreciated. 

Fire crackling had him looking ahead of them as the air visibly brightened signalling that Twilight and he had reached the cave that he had found them all camping in. While he was still coherent he looked around, trying to get a feel for what their set up was. Only one thing threw him a bit off, there wasn’t any single individual spot for bedding, in fact it looked like all three of them had been sleeping piled on top of one another, evident in the fact that there was a pile of blankets and a few small pillows near the back of the cave.

It was that pile of bedding that Twilight moved them both towards, kneeling down once he reached the makeshift bed and he put Wild down without getting too much water on the blankets. “Do you have any extra blankets or anything you’d like to have in the bed? We saw that you had that block on your hip, thankfully it wasn’t coated at all in the pollen so we left it here. I’ll assume that that thing is where you keep all of your stuff.”

Wild nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning forward to push the heels of his hands against his eyes as a slow wave of  _ need _ built up in his belly. “Y-yea. It holds my inventory, can you get it for me please?”

There was the sound of wet fabric dragging on stone and Wild pulled his hands away from his eyes to look up at the entryway. A splat was made as the blanket that Time was carrying was dropped to the ground, a slowly growing puddle forming around it. “We’ll have to hang all of this up again. Do we want to do it now or wait until his first wave is over?”

Sky went over to a pair of stalagmites, furrowing his brow, Wild watched as the other held up his shirt with one hand and grabbed for something that held it in place, suspended between them. Wracking his brain, it took a moment too long for Wild to place what it was and he made a soft distressed sound in his throat, pulling his knees up towards his chest while he continued to wait for Twilight to come back with his Slate, eyes pressing firmly to his skin again. 

“At least drape it over one of the stalagmites for now. All of our clothes need to dry before we worry about the blanket.” Sky tossed over his shoulder as he started hanging up Wild’s pants and underwear. “Are you okay over there Wild?”

“I don’t know. I’m feeling like I’m about to crawl out of my skin again.” he muffled out. 

“Here Wild, get what you need out of it.” Twilight’s voice drew him out of his slow spiral and he pulled back to blink away the spots in his vision. He took the Slate automatically, his eyes locked on Twilight who was standing shirtless and in clean and  _ dry _ sleeping pants, judging by the loose drawstring. 

“Thank you…” Dragging his eyes away took an effort he didn’t realize he had, his mouth watering the entire time as he swallowed and looked down to the screen in front of him. For now he wasn’t worried at all about food or clothing or even his weapons, no he just wanted to actually be able to drag his bedding out and lay down on the blankets and be comfortable.

He had quite a few, rotating out which ones he used often enough that none of them grew stale or a bad smell from not being able to wash them often, although he  _ did _ make a mental note to wash  _ everything _ with fabric thoroughly once he was clear headed. At least he hoped he would remember. 

“You certainly have a lot of blankets, do you use all of them?” 

Looking up, Wild met Time’s gaze and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw that both Time and Sky were like Twilight, dressed in sleep pants and dried off. As if to make it known he had just taken a bath, a trail of water slowly slid down his back, a little to the left of his spine. His mouth was dry and there was another well of whatever magic was in the pollen in his blood. 

“I… Yea, rotate them every few days, I like being comfortable and warm when I camp.” Forcing the words out was harder than he wished it would have been and he could feel a faint tremor starting to build in his muscles. 

“Seems like it, we’ll get all of this spread out for you alright? Twi, go ahead and take care of him for a bit. Help him settle.” Sky said softly, his hands gently tugging the Slate free from Wild’s loose grip. The screen was off anyway when Wild glanced down at it and when he looked back up, swaying slightly in place from how quickly he did so, Twilight was  _ there _ . 

One of Twilight’s hands cradled his face again and the other slid down around his waist, tugging him closer to the broader males chest. Wild let a soft whimper fall free as the motion sent his head spinning as well as another large wave of pollen through his body, getting incredibly hot and his skin pimpling with goosebumps as he was pulled across strong thighs to straddle his hips.

Heartbeat thundering in his ears and throat, Wild locked his eyes onto Twilight’s lips, watching them move, distantly grateful that he could read lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Nodding and licking at his lips, Wild was pulled forward into a kiss by the hand that curled along his jaw, sliding into his hair as their lips slotted together. Some long distant memory tugged at his mind, one most likely forgotten during his slumber of having done this before with someone else. That phantom memory however was a good thing as he lifted his arms up to drape them around Twilight’s shoulders, following the silent instructions it was giving him.

The kiss itself was soft, gentle and not demanding at all. A small coherent part of his brain telling him through the building fog that it was Twilight simply testing the waters to see what he would like to do and be  _ willing _ to do. Promptly however another part of his brain silenced it and Wild shifted against Twilight’s chest, a whine rising in his throat as his cock, pinned between them, dragged across the hem of Twilight’s pants and across bare flesh of the others abdomen and the narrow trail of curls leading down.

Chest to chest Wild tilted his head a little further, an effort to deepen the kiss that was granted when Twilight’s hand that was now at the base of his neck, curled up and into his hair, holding him still as he took control of the kiss, turning it searing. A tongue sliding against the seam of his lips had Wild parting his without question and a whine was snatched away by Twilight’s mouth as their tongues slid together.

After a few more moments, it was getting harder to breathe and he pulled back as much as he could, letting Twilight’s fingers pull his head backwards as his teeth,  _ sharper than normal teeth holy Hylia- _ , nipped and bit along the front of his throat. Wild squirmed in the others lap, driving himself insane from the contrast of friction with the smooth skin and fabric beneath, trying to reach release as quickly as possible to beat back some of the slowly simmering heat in his abdomen.

Feeling another pair of hands, this set damp and cool slid up along his sides to his chest where both hands started to tease across his chest, Wild gasped and his eyes snapped open. The haze was still stuffed into his head, and he tilted his head further back as another bite was placed against his adam’s apple. He saw that the second pair of hands’ owner was Time. 

Both hands pressed palms flat across his pectorals, pulling him back towards Time’s chest, angling his body and forcing him to loosen his grip on Twilight’s shoulders. Blunt nails dug into Twilight’s shoulders as his head thumped gently against another broader shoulder, further exposing, not just his neck, but also his whole front to the trio.

He didn’t have to look long for Sky as the other settled down on his left side, posture relaxed as he watched the three that were already occupied. Wild was hazily watching the only one of their group that was currently unoccupied before Twilight drew his attention back with another kiss, leaning forward to pin Wild into Time’s chest. 

Wild squirmed in their hold, moaning into the kiss when Time’s fingers pinched and teased at his nipples. He honestly hadn’t thought that he could ever be this sensitive, but there wasn’t really any time to really think as the third pair of hands finally slid across his skin, trailing featherlight across his abdomen, fingers tracing soft and circling patterns with no meaning to them. It was already overwhelming with all of the different sensations given to him and he distantly felt a steady throb building in his groin. 

_ They hadn’t really done anything yet _ .

Had he been in the right state of mind, Wild would have been blushing like an overripe voltfruit, but as it was, he was squirming, near writhing in Twilight’s lap as Time’s fingers continued plucking at his chest and Twilight peppered nips and kisses along his jaw. Warm fingers slid further down his abdomen, tracing around the area of his belly where his leaking flesh lay twitching against him. His breathing hitched in his chest stuttering out with a small choked noise as those fingers curled loosely around his cock. Wild knew his heartbeat was audible in his ears as his hips twitched and jolted in Twilight’s lap, his body bucking against the taller male in need. 

Peeling his eyes open, he tried to focus on Twilight’s face, only to see he was the one who currently had his lips attached to the hollow of his throat. Instead his gaze found Sky’s who was closer, nearly plastered to the three of them, his hand was the one loosely stroking his length and Wild let his head thump back onto Time’s shoulder again. A chuckle rumbled through his chest from Time, and he could feel warm lips against his right ear before blunt teeth nipped at his earlobe. 

Wild shuddered and whined as the heat in his body from his heart racing and being pressed against built up rapidly. He was panting and struggling to catch his breath by the time Twilight let go of the spot he dimly knew would be a massive bruise come time when he was fully coherent. 

Time’s chest vibrated again under his back and Wild struggled to focus through the roaring of his blood. He wasn’t at a good angle to read Time’s lips like this so he  _ had _ to force himself to pull free from some of the hold on him. 

“-lad you found us when you did Wild. We wouldn’t have found you out there until morning otherwise.”

“Time I don’t think he’s able to hear us.” There was some concern in Sky’s voice and Wild blinked his eyes, squeezing them shut then peeling them open, trying to focus.

“Hold on you two, don’t argue. Wild?” Twilight stopped the other two from starting up as behind him, Wild felt Time’s chest expand. He fixed his eyes on Twilight’s face, panting softly as he swallowed. “Can you hear us?”

Pulling one hand back he wobbled it from side to side, palm face down and fingers spread. A simple and universal sign. He didn’t trust his tongue or lungs to work to form words, and he was fairly fluent in sign, but anything too complex would be too much. Twilight frowned faintly as he leaned forward to keep Wild’s attention on him.

“Are all three of us too much?”

Was it? His mind whirled in a spiral that wasn’t letting him truly focus, but he was sort of feeling boxed in. The attention he was getting was wonderful, but there was also a sense of being overwhelmed. Too much all at once, too many hands, far too hot… A hand on his face brought him back to reality and he furrowed his brow, blinking hard again before slowly nodding.

“Don’t blame you.” Twilight looked up to the other two and Wild, seeing that the focus was no longer on himself let his logical mind blank again.

His ears quickly filled with static and he let his eyes shut as he stayed in the position he was supported in. Wild could feel Time’s chest vibrate under his back, but whatever he was saying went in one ear and out the other. 

He just wanted to get rid of this feeling in his body, this hot uncomfortable and pleasurable coil of  _ need _ just growing deep in his groin.’

_ Fuck _ , he needed someone to do something. 

Peeling his eyes open he came face to face with Twilight again, his eyes watching Wild’s with a burning intensity that did nothing to help his growing need. This time at least he could sort of read Twilight’s lips.

_ ‘Do you want me to help you alone for now?’ _ or at least that’s what he  _ thought _ Twilight said.

A further moment of his addled brain trying to process it was sort of stalled when a warm hand slid along the side of his neck to curl at the base of his skull, fingers tangling loosely into the strands of damp hair there. There was another rumble in the chest behind him and a puff of air over his right ear where Time’s face was still near and Wild tilted his head into the hand supporting his head with a faint whine. Forcing himself to focus was getting a  _ lot _ harder than it should ever be.

The effort it took to nod his head against the wrist supporting his head was enormous and another whimper broke free as Sky at his side pulled away completely. Losing that warmth against his side sent a shiver down his spine and he was tugged forward, properly back onto Twilight’s lap and into his chest, leaving his back exposed to the cool air of the cave they were in. 

He felt the blankets shift under his knees before he pulled his head up off of Twilight’s shoulder where it rested as the other two shuffled around. Both of his hands were still holding onto the others’ broader shoulders, weakly compared to before. Dazedly he watched Twilight’s lips move, mind  _ finally _ stopped trying to figure out what was being said as he surged forward, pushing his lips against Twilights in an effort to silence him.

Wild  _ wanted _ to be touched, he needed it like he needed air to breathe. His right hand slid down Twilights left arm to grab his wrist and slide it down, the angle a bit awkward, towards his lower back before he returned his own up to thread into Twi’s hair once again. The kiss deepened and he whined once more as the others lips slid along his to nip along his jaw to his ear where warm lips wrapped around his earlobe and the earring there and tugged gently on it.

It was enough to draw a jolt from him and it brought back the painful reminder he was  _ hard _ as he ground against Twilight’s hips. If the answering roll of strong hips against his was any indicator, the other male was just as wound up, judging by the bulge he could feel pressed against his pelvis.

The hand that Wild had guided down his back slid further as he started a stuttering rhythm with his hips, strong fingers curling over his ass and pulling him closer when he rolled forward again. Friction of rough fabric against his cock had Wild pressing as close as he possibly could, sliding his knees across the blanket beneath them so he could settle more of his weight down against the groin beneath him.

He didn’t know how long they were like that, rocking and grinding while Twilight’s teeth trailed along his neck and ear and hands roamed his body. All he was conscious of was the building heat under his skin where those hands trailed, teasing and sliding, creating lines of goosebumps in their wake.

The first orgasm he had hit him with the strength of a Lynel at full charge.

It was enough to knock the air out of his lungs even as a warm hand curled around his cock, stroking it slowly and tightly. His chest heaved as he pulled in as much air as he could, some clarity returning as he lay slumped against Twilight’s chest, muscles trembling in his come down. The hand on his back slid up to the back of his head and squeezed gently, coaxing him into lifting his head up and off of Twilight’s shoulder.

He was guided to let his forehead rest against Twilights’ which finally had him forcing his eyes to open up again. Sound was still a bit muffled, now only by the steadily slowing pulse in his chest. Gradually it slowed enough for him to hear the soft crackling pops and hisses of the firepit behind them. Twilight was only watching his face for the moment, eyes bright and his own cheeks flushed faintly. 

Little puffs of air ghosted across his lips from the proximity and Wild swallowed before looking down between them, distantly curious to the mess he had left. It wasn’t as much as he thought it would be, but there was still a mess smeared between them. Looking back up he huffed a small laugh free as he closed his eyes.

“Are you with me again Wild?” Twilight breathed out between them.

“Mmm… Sort of. Head’s still spinning but I can hear you now.” he ended up murmuring softly in return, afraid to speak any louder and rush back into another wave of need. Wild could feel it still there, heavy in his lungs, but it was momentarily sated. 

“Sky and Time are going to let me take care of you for a little while. You were a bit out of it when we asked and well… three of us helping at once was probably a bit overwhelming am I right?”

He blinked his eyes open,  _ vaguely _ remembering Twilight asking him that. A hum left his throat though and he nodded slightly, nose bumping against Twilights in the motion. There was a faint stirring in his pulse and he swallowed thickly knowing that another wave was going to come on fast. “Did you feel like cotton was shoved in your head?”

“I did, but it didn’t last long for me.”

“Oh… Are… are they upset I said no?”

A snort and a shake of his head was Twilight’s nonverbal response. “No, they weren’t mad at all. Put out because they liked the way you were responding, but not mad. Also worried, they are letting us have a bit of privacy to let me get you through the worst of it. After that they will take turns to finish helping you through this.”

Wild shivered as a flicker of heat started to build up in his groin again, twisting itself rapidly through his body. A whine punched it’s way free from his lungs as he pulled his forehead away from Twilights grounding point and he pressed his forehead against the others collarbone firmly.

“Is-is there a way to finish it faster? I hate this.”

The hand that was at the back of his neck slid it’s way back down his spine, fingers resting above the cleft of his ass, but going no further yet. Warm lips pressed against his temple and Twilight took in a slow steadying breath, Wild struggling to follow that action in an effort to stay grounded a little longer.

“Penetration is the main way to drive it out faster.” 

Just the mere thought of feeling the hard flesh beneath him being pressed into him had his mouth watering and it took an effort to stay in the present. As it was a low moan spilled from him before he pulled his head back to meet Twilight’s eyes again. “Will you…”

“Only if you want.” his voice was firm in response to Wild’s unfinished question and it only took a moment for Wild to make a decision.

“Please? I want this over as fast as possible. I can’t hear anything but my heartbeat and static and I  _ can’t _ be vulnerable like that.” His fingers flexed against Twilight’s shoulders and he could feel that unwanted heat twisting higher and hotter. 

“Alright. Knowing that you’re clear headed for now helps settle our worry too. I can promise you that we won’t hurt you either, or you hurt yourself by accident either.” Before he even had a chance to answer, there were lips pressed solidly against his. The roaring of static in his mind increased in volume and he had no chance to say anything else as he was swallowed up by the foggy veil. 

Everything that happened after the kiss was a blur in Wild’s mind. 

Warm hands travelling the whole length of his body.

A hot mouth wrapped around his cock while fingers steadily opened him up.

His fingers digging into the strong back of another person- was it Twi?- as he was rocked into.

A grip on his hips tight enough to bruise.

Weight and salt on his tongue as he was settled on his knees,

Fingers wrapping gently around his cock as he was pressed chest down into the blankets.

A vague recall of giving consent to the other two to join in.

There was just too much happening and his mind and thrumming through his body for him to coherently remember it.

But.

When he finally opened his eyes, no further feeling of static or anything but a pleasant ache in his body. Wild was warm, his face tucked against a firm chest with the length of another body firmly pressed against his back. Limbs were tangled everywhere and he didn’t know who’s was whose and he didn’t really care beyond wanting to know who was pressed in on either side of him.

However, he was too lazy and comfortable to lift his head up to look, so he simply tightened his grip on the one in front of him, the arms around him tightening in response even as there was a third source of warmth pinning his hands to the back of the one in front of him. Nuzzling his face into the chest, he hummed softly and let himself simply drift back off.

At least until the one behind him shifted in his sleep and made it  _ very _ obvious that there was still a cock inside him.


End file.
